


Misplaced Jealousy

by orphan_account



Series: SuperCanaryCorp [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex feels like she's losing her best friend.





	

Lena and Sara were drunk. So very, very drunk.

They were piled on top of Kara on one side of the couch, giggling and mumbling pickup lines while the alien tried reach her piece on the Sorry board.

“Uh, little help anyone?” Kara wiggled her fingers. She looked over at Alex for help.

“You have super strength, you can just move them.” Alex didn’t move from her spot on the other side of the couch. Winn quickly scrambled out of his spot to move Kara’s only little yellow piece not at the starting position across the board, tripping over an ottoman in the process. He didn’t get off the ottoman.

“Thanks, Winn.” Winn let his head lull and grumbled out an acknowledgement.

Alex drew a card and moved a blue piece, knocking Kara’s piece back to the start. Kara pouted. All four of her pieces were still in the beginning when Alex and Winn were already almost finished. James had fallen asleep from a combination of alcohol and exhaustion and had thus forfeited. Lena and Sara were too incoherent to play and Maggie was on a late shift.

Before Winn could get himself to pick a card, Alex stood up.

“I think I’m going to go home,” she said. “I have an early shift tomorrow.”

Kara gently pushed Lena and Sara off, letting them cuddle each other in the corner of the couch. She walked over to Alex and grabbed her, dragging her older sister to the nearest room.

“Kara, what the hell?” Alex grunted out when Kara pushed her onto the bed.

“What do you mean ‘what the hell’, what the hell yourself?” Kara crossed her arms and frowned. “You’ve been acting so weird all night.”

“I haven’t been acting weird,” Alex responded defensively. “I’m just tired.”

“No, you’re not just tired. You’ve been like this for a long time and I’ve given you space but you _need_ to talk about it. Something’s eating you up, so what is it? Is it Maggie? I can punch her.” Kara put on her best stern face.

“No, no it isn’t Maggie, please don’t punch her.” Alex looked down, refusing to meet Kara’s eyes. “It’s… it’s you.”

“Me?” Shock was apparent on Kara’s face.

“I’ve missed you.”

“Oh.” Kara sat down on the bed next to Alex and pulled her sister into a tight but not too tight hug. “Why didn’t you say something?”

“Because you’re _happy_. You have two people who are always right there when you have nightmares instead of having to call. I just… I feel like I’m intruding now, you know? Like you don’t need me.” Alex fidgeted with her hands, but she leaned into the hug. “I just feel like I’ve lost my best friend.” Her voice cracked while she tried not to cry.

“Alex, I will _always_ need you.” Kara rubbed circles onto Alex’s back. “You will always be my home  and best friend, Alex.”

Alex hiccupped.

“How about you stay here tonight? Just like we used to, hm?” Kara offered. She could feel Alex relaxing in her arms. “I’m pretty sure Sara and Le are gonna sleep on the couch or something, so just us tonight, okay?”

“Okay.” Alex’s voice was soft. She let herself be led to Kara’s separate bedroom and be tucked in. Kara lied down next to her and Alex turned to nuzzle into Kara’s neck. “Can we do this more often?”

“Mhm.” Kara kept rubbing circles on Alex’s back. She listened for her older sister’s breath to even out before she fell asleep herself.


End file.
